1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in body exercising apparatus, and more particularly, to body exercising apparatus uniquely adaptable for relatively inexpensive employment and in which a user attempts to lift one or more weights selectively located on a lever arm of the apparatus by lifting one end of the lever arm and where the other end thereof is pivotally mounted.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increased awareness and interest in body exercising for purposes of health improvement and control. As a result thereof, there has been a large number of body exercising apparatus which have been introduced into the marketplace. One of the most common types of body exercising apparatus is that in which the user attempts to exert an upwardly directed force, e.g., a lifting force against a weight, as for example, one or more weights placed on a cable. For example, the user of such exercising apparatus is required to exert an amount of force sufficient to overcome a vertical downward force vector imposed by a selected amount of weight placed on or introduced with respect to such apparatus. This weight exercising apparatus may adopt many forms in which the user may assume various positions of use as for example, a prone position, a generally upright position, or the like.
Heretofore, there has not been any commercially available body exercising apparatus which is generally available in a construction which is not mechanically complex and hence a construction which is available at a relatively low unit cost. Typically, each of the commercially available body exercising apparatus which involve the lifting of one or more selectively imposed weights are designed for commercial use as for example, in public gymnasiums and so-called "health" establishments.
While the user of "bar-bells" and the so-called "individually hand held dumb-bells" which utilize an elongate bar and one or more generally circular weights mountable thereon have been well known, they are expensive and limited in their effectiveness. There is no commercially available exercising apparatus which may be used, other than by a commercial establishment, and in a relatively low unit cost, by the average individual and which involves a selective placement of weights normally used on such conventional bar-bells and dumb-bells.